Persephone
Persephone is the Goddess of Fruitfulness who became the Queen of the Underworld after been forced to marry Hades. Biography Born in Mount Olympus, Persephone was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was quite favored by her mother when she became the Goddess of Fruitfulness where she provided fruit to the gods. She was an innocent goddess who was abducted by Hades while she picked flowers in a field with Dryads. Demeter searched everywhere for her daughter, until she was informed by Helios of what happened. Angered by Hades, Demeter demanded he return Persephone, sending Hermes to retrieve her. However, it was Zeus who suggested the union for his daughter to marry Hades. Demeter travelled to the Underworld where she visited the Temple of Persephone and was happy to see her daughter. Persephone begged her mother to take her back to Olympus, but she along with Hades, Zeus, and the Olympians formed a never-ending Outer Plane called the Groves of Persephone as a gift. Chains of Olympus Persephone became the Queen of the Underworld, but became bitter from caring over the fallen and allied herself with the dream god Morpheus and the mighty Titan Atlas, in hopes of destroying Mount Olympus. This would be achieved by putting the gods to sleep by Morpheus’ power and freeing Atlas, allowing him to capture Helios and destroy the Pillar of Olympus. While Kratos chased his daughter, Calliope, in Persephone's temple, he encountered the Goddess Persephone in the Groves and demanded to see his family. Persephone explained to Kratos that if he were to see his family, who lived peacefully in Elysium, he would need give up his power and weapons in order to enter the portal. Only then would he be granted passage into the afterlife. As he finally reunited with his family, Kratos realized he had been tricked by Persephone when she revealed her plot to destroy Mount Olympus and bring chaos to the living world. Persephone no longer wanted to live in the Underworld, of the fact that she married a man she did not love, lived a life she did not choose, and that she was betrayed by the very gods who called her their own. She would soon become the new ruler of the gods once Atlas has completed his task. She taunted Kratos over the fact that he could do nothing to save those from falling into chaos or serving her. He angrily tried to attack Persephone, but she merely blasted him away. Kratos had to prevent Persephone from destroying the pillar, in which his family pleaded him to do the right thing to save Mount Olympus and mankind. He was able to leave Elysium by finding a portal which took him back to the Groves of Persephone. He was able to regain his powers and weapons so that he might be able to stop Persephone. Transforming into an angelic looking warrior, Persephone escaped the groves and flew across the Underworld to meet Atlas, who was had already been in the process of destroying the pillar. With his blades, Kratos managed to follow Persephone by latching himself onto her. They battled atop the Pillar, where Persephone was aided by Atlas. However, Helios, being held in Atlas's hand, radiated the ray of light which Kratos used to weaken the goddess. He then smashed her to death with the Gauntlet of Zeus. In her last breath, she told Kratos that his suffering would never end. After her death, Persephone lived in an astral form and was forced to live eternally in the Groves of Persephone for betraying the Gods of Olympus. Hades placed Persephone's corpse in a decorated coffin. He would later mention her death as one of the many grievances the King of the Underworld has against Kratos. Category:Females Category:Gods